


And Put Me Through Hell

by Polomonkey



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Dehumanization, Gen, Hallucinations, Human Experimentation, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey
Summary: Leo hallucinates while in Hobb's lab.





	And Put Me Through Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick scene of Leo in Hobb's lab at the end of season 1. Fills my h/c bingo square 'drugged'.
> 
> In my head this fic is part of the [Somebody, Hurt Me Too Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933987) universe (which I will come back to at some point!) but it can also stand alone.

The hand is back.

Leo giggles.

It’s blue this time, though it’s turning pink as he watches, and the background is all green and melty.

“Same reaction as with the DMT,” a voice says.

“Yeah, weird, innit? Never seen a Synth tripping before.”

Stars stars stars everywhere. Leo reaches for one but his arm won’t move.

“Not a pure Synth though, is it?”

A sudden clanging sound rings out and Leo flinches sharply.

“It didn’t like that,” says the first voice. “Write it up and try a higher pitch.”

There’s another noise and it drills right into Leo’s head. He tries to say no more, but his mouth seems to be full of saliva.

“Control, again.”

A low sound. Leo doesn’t mind that. He looks for the hand again but it’s gone. There’s still one star, but it’s nearly winking out in the distance. Leo wants to chase it. If the star’s gone, then where will he be?

“They did this on the others, right?”

“Yeah, no reaction. Proper dollies, them lot. This is the odd one out.”

“What is he?”

“Hu-bot? Synth-man? Don’t think even Hobb knows.”

“Maybe we’ve got a new species on our hands.”

“Yeah, and I’m sure it’ll be real impressive once it’s stopped drooling over itself.”

Something soft swipes at Leo’s mouth. He tries to bite onto it but it’s pulled away too fast.

“We doing pain receptors, yet?”

“Hobb wants to be here for that.”

A sigh. Leo can almost see it in the air. Sigh. High. Dry. Tie. He’s tied down.

He tries to get up and can’t. Something pushes on his chest.

“Easy, there. Tighten the straps.”

His chest hurts suddenly, and his wrists, and his ankles.

“Untie me,” he tries to say but it comes out like nonsense.

“What’s it saying?”

“Shhh.”

A door opening. Footsteps. Clip clop. What was the horse from the cartoon? Niska said… Niska said. Niska said.

“Hello Professor Hobb.”

“How’s he doing?”

“The hallucinogens have all provoked similar reactions. It’s almost exactly what we’d expect to see in a human testee, except that the subject retains more strength and motor control than is usual.”

“How far along are you?”

“We’ve done sound, music, light, image, and temperature.”

“Lovely.”

A face comes into view. Some kind of face. Leo knows it, or maybe he doesn’t.

“How are we feeling, Leo, mm?”

Niska said. Niska said. The wrong horse. The bad horse.

“Let me out,” Leo says but he doesn’t really, because he can’t. He burbles and someone swipes at his mouth again.

“Good lad. Now, rather unpleasant this next bit, but we’ll try to get it over with quickly. All in the interest of science, you know.”

Then his feet are screaming with pain, like little daggers in, pins and pins he’s being stabbed he’s being chopped up-

“There now, calm down. That’s one done.”

How many more? Leo counts backwards, counts sheep, lambs, eyes, horse horse horse ahhhhh

“It’s bleeding.”

“Oh dear. Bit too far, sorry Leo.”

Blood in his mouth. Taste… iron. Salt. Metal. The star…

“Should we gag it?”

“We’re nearly done. Not squeamish about a bit of screaming, Dr Barry?”

“No, I just-”

Pain. pain PAIN pAiN Pain _pain_ **PAIN**

“And there we are. Very good, Leo. You’ve earned yourself a nice rest.”

Rest. Cell. No. Not cell. Not there. Please no.

The star winks at him, one last time. Then it goes out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
